Definitions
Some definitions, many of which are common throughout the Werewolf / Mafia games, some of which are unique to Boards: Beakering Named for player beakerjoe, the tendency to make outragous role claims. Breadcrumbs To leave hints about your role that can be used to prove it when revealing, eg: an appropriate gif, or initial letters of subsequent posts or sentences spelling out some information. Can also be used by a wolf to sow the seads for a false role-claim. Bussing Effectively, a wolf throwing a team-mate under the bus to increase their own villager credentials. Catch a Wolf, Lynch a Wolf The premise that once you've caught a wolf, you must despose of them at the earliest opportunity, via bullet if one is available, or at the next available lynch. To allow a wolf to live in the hope of killing someone who is suspected but not guaranteed is usually considered a poor strategy. Cub A player who starts out as Team Village but is always aware that they could be converted to Team Wolf during the game. CFD Chinese Fire Drill: an event close to the lynch cut-off time, where some event happens that causes a lot of players to suddently change their votes, very possiby all on to the same player. Conversion When a Wolf team converts a Villager to their team. This can be expected by the Villager, if they were assigned the role of a Cub, for example; or might be wholly unexpected if a player is chosen by the wolf team, or randomised by the game mods. FFA "Free For All" - a method divised for determining who to lynch in a game. Each player gives their top three suspects and the reasons why they are suspect. It should be tagged appropraitly, eg: for the first lynch, it would be tagged #FFA1; for the second #FFA2, etc, so that the information can easily be found when searching the forum. Then, at a given point before the lylnch, the suspect lists are tallied and the top two or three suspects are raced by all players to determine the lynch victim and give the players time to defend themselves.# Flip To see what role a player has, usually after they die. It can help then to look for clues in their posts once other players know their allignments; eg: if a wolf, what other players were they defending; if a seer, waht other players did they clear. Hard Role Claim Coming outright on thread and claiming a role, eg: "I am the Bodyguard". cf Soft Role Claim ISO To examine an individiual player's posts in isolation and report on the findings. Lock-Clear A Villager who is 100% confirmed and uncontested. LYLO Lynch - Lose - that point in the game where one more mislynch will result in a win for the wolves. Lynch The activity whereby all players get to determine who is eliminated from teh game. Villagers will look to lynch an opponent such as wolves or serial killers. Evil teams such as wolves and serial killers will want to look like they're trying to find evil members also, while trying to protect themselves or their teammates. Meta-Gaming To take into account previous games when reading another player. Eg: "Necro did such-and-such when he was a wolf last time, and he's doing the same this time, so he must be a wolf". Outright meta-gaming such as quoting posts from previous games or discussing in depth previous games is usually frowned upon; but unconcious meta-gaming in a community that has played together for a long time and players know each other, is generally unavoidable. Munch The slang term for the kill by an evil team such as wolves or serial killer. Necro-Style Game Named for player Necro (previously played as Necrominus), an overly complicated game design. NRV Non-Rolled Villager: a player on Team Village, but who has no extra powers assigned to them. A rolled player who has lost all their powers can sometimes also be refered to as an NRV, eg: a Vigilante that has used all their bullets. Pocketing To agree, or compliment a fellow player to make them think that you are their ally. Often done by a wolf to make themselves seem helpful, but can be done without uliteriour motive by other players too. Read List A list of players in order of most wolfie to most villagery. Rolled Villager A player on the village team that has a role or a power, such as Seer, Priest, Vigilante, Hero, Bodyguard, etc. Serial Killer An evil player who gets to kill, and sometimes has other powers, but who works entirely alone and had to at least reach parity with other evil teams and villagers; or sometimes required to eliminate all other evil teams and reach parity with the villagers. Soft Role Claim To hint at having a role, eg: "I've a strong feeling that is a wolf" might hint at being a seer who peekd a wolf. cf Hard Role Claim Task Some game mods might have tasks which players need to complete on thread in order to win prizes for their teams. Tunnelling To convince yourself that a player must be evil. A form of convirmation bias whereby all posts by them seem to confirm their evilness, and it can be difficult to sway from that course of action. Vanilla An uncomplicated game. It may have a theme, but does not necessarily have to have one. It would have either no roles, or very basic roles. Villager The majority team that gets to out any evil teams. They can also be called Town. Some will have powers to help achieve this and some will not. Wagonomics Analysing lynch votes to see where a likely evil player may be. Win Conditions Each game mod will decide on the win conditions for each team. Usually, Villagers are required to wipe out all Evil teams to win; Wolves are required to wipe out all other Evil teams (Serial Killers, competing Wolf teams) and reach parity with the Village to win; Serial Killers sometimes need only reach parity with all other teams (Villagers, Wolf teams), or sometimes need to wipe out othe revil teams and reach parity with the Villagers. Wolf The minority team that gets to kill. Depending on the theme. They can also be called Werewolf, Mafia or Scum.